Atlas
Atlas is the cousin of Smoky, Rocky, and Aryana and big brother to Dawn and Globe. He was created by and belongs to SmokythePolicePup. Bio Growing up, Atlas was really close with Rocky. Their parents would always hang out and Atlas and Rocky would play together. Not that much later, his aunt gave birth to a new pup named Smoky. About a month after his birth, Atlas's uncle and aunt die and Rocky and Smoky vanish. Assuming they were all dead, Atlas's parent held a funeral for Rocky, Smoky, and their parents. Atlas continued to search everywhere for them despite everyone else giving up. A short time later, Atlas's mom gives birth to Dawn. A couple months later, Atlas roams to Adventure Bay and finds out that Rocky and Smoky are alive and work for the PAW Patrol. Later on, Atlas convinces his owner to move the family to Adventure Bay so He and Dawn can be close to their cousins and crushes. A few weeks after their move to Adventure Bay, Atlas's mom gives birth to his new little brother Globe. Personality Atlas is a fun-loving pup who likes going on adventures. He is about Rocky's age so he generally hangs out with Rocky more than Smoky. Despite not spending as much time with Smoky, he cares a lot about him. He can be forgetful at times. If someone makes plans with him, he could end up forgetting about it and make new plans. Appearance Atlas is a mixed breed pup like his cousins and has brown fur with white paws. and has a white tip on his tail. He has orange eyes. Stories Appeared in By Me: * Smoky's Jealousy * Pups and the Reoccurring Nightmare * The Legend of Kailey: Majora's Mask By Others: Collabs Appeared in: *Pups and the Wedding Bells *The Dawn of Love *Love Through Time Trivia Random: * Like me, he can be forgetful at times. * He tends to play with Rocky more than Smoky. * He sometimes calls Rocky "cous" and sometimes calls Smoky "little cous". * He is the big brother of Dawn and is overprotective of her. * He falls in love with and marries Gracie. They eventually have two pups: Tucker and Spring. Family: *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father *Dawn - Sister *Soldier - Brother-in-law *Atlas Jr - Nephew *Tengri - Nephew *Alona - Niece *Verona - Niece *Gracie - Wife *Tucker - Son *Spring - Daughter *Smoky - Cousin *Kailey - Cousin-in-law *Trapper - Second Cousin *Faith - Second Cousin *Dodge - Second Cousin *Rocky - Cousin *Tundra - Cousin-in-law *Sage - Second Cousin *Aurora - Second Cousin *Winter - Second Cousin *Aryana - Cousin *Shira - Cousin-in-law *Smoky Jr - Second Cousin *Skky - Second Cousin *Sphinx - Second Cousin *Dustball - Second Cousin *Craig - Uncle (Deceased) *Gail - Aunt (Deceased) Gallery Atlas.png|Atlas--------Gift Art by Puppylove5 Atlas.jpg|Atlas-----drawn by Confetii the Party Pup Art request for PuppyLove5 001.jpg|Atlas's Family-----drawn PitbullLover My pups.jpg|Atlas and a few of my OCs Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Fanon Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups